Moving to Chicago
by Asholaylay
Summary: Tris moves into a nice house in Chicago, where she meets her next door neighbor, the one and only Tobias Eaton, she only knows as Four. Things start out awkward, but will love bloom, or will they be stuck as friends to the end? Is it possible even friendship will go down the drain?
1. Chapter 1

It's a cool August night and I'm moving into my new house where I will be living from now on. I moved here from Barcelona because my father got a job opportunity that offered him way more money than we had been making. But as people are bringing things in I notice a light go on in the house next to me. A face appears in the window and I look away, my cheeks flushing red from the stranger's gaze catching mine upon his window. I glance over at the house again and see the person still staring at me. How odd. I finally quit worrying about the handsome man in the window when my brother Caleb calls to me from inside, putting the stranger out of my mind and hurry inside still feeling his gaze burning into my back the whole time.

When I walk in I see Caleb surrounded by shards of glass in a state of panic. I quickly mask my surprise and grab the broom beginning to sweep up the mess. When I ask what happened he gives me a shrug of his shoulders and says that he dropped the box that had all our glasses in it. I guess I'll have to buy some plastic ones for now.

A knock sounds at the door and I make my way to the door, so much is buzzing around in my mind I open the door and am startled by the sight in front of me. It's a little boy, around the age of 8 and he is smiling up at me. I bend down and take his hands in mine and as I open my mouth to ask the boy what he is doing in front of my house knocking on my door, I hear the door to the house next door bursts open and a frantic looking man, probably around the age of 36, looks over to me, when he sees me holding what I presume is his son's hands, his face goes red with fury. I quickly let go and stand up but the sight of him walking towards me slowly and menacingly scares the crap out of me. I would have screamed and slammed the door closed then locked it if I weren't frozen in place by my growing fear. Right when he walks up to me and pulls his hand back, looking like he is about to hit me a man around the age of 19-two years older than me-opens the door and runs over to us. He bends down and whispers something in the boy's ear that makes his eyes go wide and jaw drop. He runs off and he then gives the older man a glare and looks into my terrified eyes.

"I'm really sorry about that, my father thinks that someone is going to steal my little brother for some odd reason." He looks sincere so instead of slamming the door in his face I answer him.

"Um, yeah, no problem." I say looking at the ground rather than his face.

"My name is Four." He states, this gets my attention, Four? If he pulls that really lame joke where the person is like 'hey! My name is four!' Then the other person says 'Four? Like the number?' and the first person says 'No, like FOURget about it!' I will kill him, I don't care if he saved me, I refused to live next to an egotistical jerk again.

"Ok…" I reply hesitantly but when he doesn't say anything instead giving me a weird look when I don't reply, so I continue. "Mines Tris." I stick my hand out for him to shake. He stares at it for a moment before grabbing it and giving it one firm shake before letting go. Now it's my turn to give him an awkward glance. "Don't shake hands often?" I ask, feeling a little bit odd. People are usually educated in the art of shaking hands, I didn't know it was that hard…

He scratches his neck turning a slight shade of pink. "No, uh, not really. We know everyone around here so, that's not really required anymore I guess." That makes sense. As I'm about to respond I hear Caleb calling me from inside.

"Sorry, that's my cue. It was nice meeting you Four. I hope I see you-"

"TRIS!"

"-around. Gotta run, bye." I turn around and run inside, leaving the door open. I look into the kitchen where Caleb has once again broken our dishes. I should get a plastic set of everything. Next thing I know I'm going to need a new couch too. At the rate this is going, I might just need a new house soon. I clean up and drag him into the living room and make him sit on the couch and watch tv. Sometimes I think I'm babysitting when I'm with him. And to think that I'm the younger sibling. I hear a knock on the door and do an awkward kind of half walk half run, kind of like that thing you do when your waiting for the car to go so you can cross the street but then they keep telling you to go, so you finally go and you want to get across quickly so you do an awkward kind of walk until you have reached the other side of the street, and found Four standing there, looking pink in the cheeks. "Hey, what are you doing back here?" I ask leaning against the door, arms crossed.

"My brother has been begging to ask if you wanted to join us for dinner. You could bring the guy that's in your house if you want." He scratches his neck again.

"Oh, Caleb? No, its fine. As long as I don't see my house burning down from your window, everything should be fine. Let just change, I don't think sweats and a tank top is appropriate. I'll just be a minute, you can come inside." I walk to the living room, Four trailing just behind me. "Caleb, I'm going out, and don't scare our company off. I hope you can handle two minutes with another guy. No fighting while I'm gone please?" He rolls his eyes and stares back at the screen in front of him. "Sorry." I say to Four and pat him on the back before running up the stairs to my bedroom.

I change into black jeans and a white flowing top that stops at my pant line. I walk down the stairs and both boys are staring at me. Ok then. "Is there something on my face?" I ask. They don't answer and don't look away. Well, I don't know how I'm supposed to talk to a bunch of robots but when I get to the base of the stairs I walk up to Four and drag him out of my house. Once we're outside, I cross my arms over my chest and he seems to snap out of it. "Were you guys talking about me? What did Caleb say?" I know I sound slightly like a bitch but I'm really irritated.

"No! No, I just, you look really nice. Umm, let's go." He leads me down the sidewalk and next door, like I couldn't do it on my own, but instead of offending me it's really sweet. I know he's aware that I don't need him to lead me but he does it anyways. He opens the door for me and the little boy from before runs up to me and hugs my legs because that's as high as he can reach. I look up as his father gives me the death look.

This is going to be an interesting dinner.

 **AN: So this is a new story! I hope you all like it! This is NOT a sequel, just because high school is over and stuff doesn't mean it's a sequel. I know I said I might post one but I'm not…**

 **Anyways, I love you all and I hope you love this book as much as I love all of my reader! Follow, favourite, review and don't be a silent reader! I love reviews, and I love writing (even though sometimes its hard as hell to think of what to write and is an annoying bitch, but I still love it all the same!) and anyways, this is the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please read the next chapters! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was by far the worst and most awkward I've had in a while, maybe even ever. After Four's little brother hugged me, his father glared at me all night. Four barely talked to me and his mother asked all these weird question about my family that I didn't want to answer. My family is a little dysfunctional and I prefer to keep it to myself.

After the halfway point in dinner I excused myself to the washroom. Four got up and followed me.

"Hey, I uh, I'm sorry about that." He says scratching his neck again. He does that a lot. Suddenly he drops his arm and lets it fall to his side. "Why are you living with Caleb? Why not your parents?" he looks genuinely curious but also incredulous at the same time.

"I don't really want to talk about it…" I trail off. "I just, um, I'm just going to use the washroom." I walk down the hallway before Four speaks again.

"That's not the way to the washroom." He says but I just keep walking, I know where I'm going, it's called the front door. Just as I grab the handle Four grabs my arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a sensitive topic. Maybe we can talk over a coffee sometime? Strictly friends." I think for a moment before I nod accepting the offer.

As I walk to my house Four is still by my side. We started talking and laughing and I was upset when we got to the door, I didn't want it to end and be awkward again. I open the door and lean on the frame. We say our goodbyes and I close the door behind me smiling.

I wake up feeling refreshed and awake. And then scared, Four was standing right above me his face hovering over my own.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" He jumped back surprised.

"Sorry." He mumbles. I look at myself then quickly pull the cover over my head with a squeak. My hair looks like I stuck my finger in a power socket, I'm in my blue pyjamas and I'm not wearing a bra. I also didn't take my makeup off before collapsing into my deep slumber last night so I most likely have raccoon eyes, lip stick all over my face and look just completely ugly and like a monster.

"Get out!" I yell from under the covers. At that point I feel fingers through my sheets tickling me. Curse my ticklishness. Laughing and squirming I roll right of the side of the bed. Why does this feel so familiar? Oh well. Four is no longer tickling me but I'm still curled up and squirming, after a while he whispers something in my ear that makes me freeze. I slowly separate myself from the warmth of the blankets and stand. "Thanks." I mumble in response to his comment. He nods his head in reply, cheeks pink.

After I get dressed Four and I are walking to the mall so he can help me pick out a dress for Caleb's wedding. He's 21 and is getting married to a beautiful girl named Susan. She is extremely nice and she was the one that proposed to Caleb. She is selfless but knows when to stand for someone. We've talked often and she asked me to be her bride's maid. Even though I'm not the girly type, I still said yes in an instant. I get to pick out the dress we all wear and I don't think I could choose on my own, so I brought Four along to tell me what looks good.

When we get to the mall and Four and I were looking for a good store to go to, two guys shouted at us from across the mall. Four turned to look, smiled, and started walking away from me. I yelled and ran after him after a couple of seconds. When I caught up to him with his long legs, the boys were deep in conversation.

"-so then-"

"-But what about-"

"-how about Lauren? She's hot!"

At that comment all heads turned to the boy who spoke. "Really Uriah?" Four asked. "Lauren? You mean the town slut? She'll sleep with anyone who has a dick." Right at that moment Four seemed to remember I was there. "Oh, sorry. Umm, this is Tris. She moved into the house next to me." He blushed and starting scratching the back of his neck again. He seemed to do that when he was uncomfortable.

"You okay dude?" The one I still don't know the name of asked.

"Yeah." Four responded. I cleared my throat just loud enough for him to hear and he got the message. "Right! This is Zeke," He pointed to the shortest one "and Uriah." I already knew that from listening to their conversation but I didn't speak up. I nodded and the guys started talking again.

I saw the perfect dress in a store window so I left to get a closer look at it. When I had taken no more than 5 steps away from the gang of boys, Four turned around and asked me where I was going.

"I'm just going to look at the dress." I said pointing to the display in the window. HE nodded and started following me, the others trailing behind him.

I get the dress in my size and walk to the change rooms. The three guys wait outside the door for me to show off the outfit. When I do, all three jaws drop to the floor.

"Wow." They said simultaneously.

"Should I take that as a yes?" They all nodded their head frantically. Out of the blue, my phone starts ringing. Caleb.

"Hey. What's up?" I said.

"I'm bored."

"Turn on the TV."

"Can't. Powers out." Really? This will be awesome to come home to. A dark room, an immature brother. And yet more glass dishes. Great.

"Call a friend. And don't say I'm your friend. Call Susan! Has she heard from you in the last 3 days?" I don't know how the poor girl puts up with him sometimes.

"She, umm, well. She's pregnant."

"WHAT?!" I shout. I never heard this news. "Why the hell aren't you with her right now then?!"

"Well," He sounds hesitant. "It's… it's complicated."

"What kind of complicated? Caleb, what's going on? Talk to me!"

"Please Tris, just drop it."

"No, Caleb.

"IT'S NOT MY KID TRIS! SHES HAVING SOME OTHER MANS CHILD!" He screams.

What?

 **AN: Cliff hanger! Don't hate me please! Sorry it's taken so long to write, but school is almost over and I will have more time to write over the summer. Can't wait till then. Anyways I quite possibly split my tooth today. Last time I take food from my friends… Love you all so much for reading. Don't be a silent reader comment and everything! See you.**


	3. Chapter 3

I hate myself for pushing the situation. After his well-deserved outcry of anger, he hung up. I rushed home to a powerless, empty house.

I sigh as I check his room just to make sure that he's not here. I feel awful the guys hanging on my arms aren't helping. They keep trying to give me all these words of encouragement, but I don't want them, I don't deserve them, I can't take them.

This is all my Fault. This is all my fault. All my fault. All my fault. My fault. MY FAULT! I groan out loud catching the boys off guard.

"W-what?" They stutter. I look up questioning their response. They all blush and look away. I suddenly realized why they reacted the way they did, so I got up and ran the stairs to my room. I locked the door and lied down on my bed.

Everything has been turned upside down since I moved here. Never did I think that Susan would cheat on Caleb though, I mean, she was always so sweet and I always thought I was her that put up with Caleb, but then I find out he was the one putting up with her without even knowing it.

At that moment I had an idea. I wasn't going to let Caleb suffer, especially without knowing who betrayed him. I called Susan and just as I hoped, it wasn't her who answered.

"Hello?" Came a masculine voice through the phone.

"Hi, may I ask who this is?" I used my most innocent voice I could muster, trying to not sound suspicious.

"Did you want to talk to Susan because I can go gr-"

"No!" I shouted, "I-I uh, please just who is this?" I needed to know and playing games would take to long.

"This is Robert, who is this?" Damn, just her brother.

I sighed in disappointment into the phone. "It's Tris. Hey, Robert. Umm… do you know if Susan is seeing anyone other than Caleb?" I asked, hope daring to shine in my heart. I prayed that he might have a clue.

"What! No! Susan is faithful as fuck. She would never cheat on Caleb what the hell were you thinking!"

"That's the thing Robert, she isn't faithful, she's pregnant, and it's not Caleb's baby. They haven't even done anything yet and he's heartbroken. He also ran away, I can't find him and it's scaring me… Could you do some snooping for me? Please?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever it takes, she is faithful, and I know that. If I have to prove it then I will." He said. A hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Wait, why did you answer Susan's phone?" I asked curious.

"She went to shower nosey Natalie, She's coming out, I should go. Bye Tris."

"Bye, Robert." He hung up and I sighed falling back on to my bed. When did I stand up? A knock came from my bedroom door and so did three voices. Now all I had to deal with was the boys, but that might just be impossible.

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter, and the long wait. I'm going to stop apologising for that though, I'm lazy and in no way perfect and just because there's four days left of school doesn't mean updates will come faster. Can I admit something though? My friends are being complete bitches and all like "oh if it weren't for you we would all be doing this and that and be happy, but you ruin everything because we have different tastes in restaurants and music!" Well have fun without me assholes! I'm sorry, it's just my only two good friends that go to my school are moving and so next year I'll be all alone! *Crying* I don't think I can last another year with them. I'm not really popular so it's not like I have a lot of options. Well, thanks for letting me get that off my chest, I haven't told my parents yet because they will make a big deal out of it and everything so yeah… thanks. Luv ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So I might have some information on the Susan Caleb couple fiasco." I was walking with Robert and he was telling me about the conversation he overheard with Susan when she was Skyping one of her guy friends. "As much as I hate to admit this, I think she may have cheated on Caleb, but the only question is why? As far as I knew, they were happy and getting along."

"No offence, but she might have wanted the action she wasn't getting with Caleb. I'm not trying to imply she's a slut if that's what you think." I said cautiously, not wanting to anger him.

"She isn't like that Tris!" He screamed, not holding back. His face was red with anger and I knew I was walking on very thin glass at the moment. I had to be careful.

"I'm not saying she is. All I'm trying to say is that Caleb-" He cut me grabbing me with one hand around the wrist and the other wrapped around my neck almost cutting off my air supply.

"Caleb isn't a fucking angel either! He caused her so much pain when he refused to have sex with her! She stopped eating for 3 days!" I had always known he was a hothead but it was getting out of control. His grip on my neck was gradually tightening and I could feel the warm trickle of blood dripping off my wrist from his nails digging into my burning flesh. My hands were hot with fear, and I could feel a cold sweat forming on my back.

"It's not his fault he didn't want to sleep with her, ple-" I was cut off by his hand crushing my throat, my words dying in my mouth. At this point my vision was becoming crowed with black spots, not seeping in slowly, but instead the blackness was rushing in to greet me. Just as I thought death was about take me right there in the alley I faintly heard shouting. All at once I could breathe again, but it was just slightly too late and in my light headed state I passed out without seeing my saviour.

 _There he was, looming right there in front of me. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. Suddenly his empty hand reached up in an instant, it held a gun. I could see through the barrel and right to the bullet. My vision sharpened, and everything was finally clear. He never loved me. My heart shattered into a million pieces. Although I couldn't see his face, I couldn't feel his warmth, I had no idea who it was, I knew I loved him, I would die for him. But that doesn't mean I wanted to die from him. Almost like a glitch, I didn't even see him move, but his face was turned away from me. At that point I knew he meant to kill me. My hand reached up and cupped the side of his face trying to bring his attention back to me. But this wasn't out of desperation, it was a sign of love. Tears ran down my cheeks and for a moment a pair of deep dark blue eyes looked straight into my soul. "I'm sorry." He said his voice thick with unshed tears. He looked away once again and my arm fell to my side useless. I moved forward finally able to use my feet again, but no longer had the urge to run away. I kissed his cheek and whispered goodbye into his ear and stepped back now welcoming death knowing I could have had it much, much worse. As the bullet flew at me time slowed down. I didn't see memories, I didn't keep crying, I didn't see the future I never would have. I only saw the bullet racing towards me. I realized no matter how wrong I was, I didn't regret anything I had ever done. Everything happens for a reason and I could finally accept that. I wish I could say I had become a better person but I didn't. I just stopped denying what should have been obvious from the beginning._

Just as the bullet had touched my skin, everything melted away and I awoke with a jolt, only to be face to face with one person I have been looking for restlessly and two people I had no desire to see ever again, concern written on all their faces. Why did I have to be this unlucky?

"Tris." Tears welled up in my eyes. But they weren't of joy, I never wanted to see him again, not after what he did to me. I tuned out and listened to the heart monitor that was beeping away getting faster with my emotions. The tears started coming faster and the heart monitor did the same. I closed my eyes, not wanting to be here with the white wash walls of the hospital, the clean smell. Everything was just too much at once, it was all so overwhelming.

 **AN: SCHOOL IS OVER! YES! So summer is starting and I can hang out with all the right people (in my opinion at least) and be who I want without being judged. Although two of my dearest friends will be missed. One is moving to Calgary, so I won't see her anymore… And the other one is moving to Winnipeg… I will miss them so much! Enough of my sob story though. Hope you like the chapter, enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tris, please." I opened my eyes and looked at the figure in front of me. Robert. "I'm so sorry, I let my emot-"

"Don't." I cut him off and took a deep breath, my head was pounding, making it hard to think. "Don't apologise. Just don't." When he didn't answer, didn't even acknowledge I had spoken, I got even more upset the sound of the machines I was hooked up to got faster and faster and I got even more out of breath, they seemed to get bigger as I shrunk. This was too much. "Leave." That was the last thing I said before I blacked out.

When I woke up again I was alone. I sighed in relief. Or so I thought.

"Hey, Tris." I jumped my heart racing for all to hear, literally. I opened my mouth to ask as to why he was here but I was yet again cut off. "I saw what happened between you and Robert. I may of, well, I think I may have kicked you in the head after you passed out. I asked the doctor and he said you may have a mild concussion but he's going to wait to look into it more until you have a little time to adjust to the place. It's a new hospital, they try to get to know you and then adapt the room to your style. I could show you other people's rooms if you want." I could tell he was trying to apologise and make up for the event while at the same time stop talking about it so that I don't think about my head and make the pain worse, kind of like I was doing at the moment. I said yes hoping to get my mind off things and just relax for a while.

"Where to?" I asked getting up. He said nothing while just walking away, knowing I would follow.

We walked around for a while looking at random peoples rooms, trying to not seem like creeps, and laughing at ones that were ridiculous like my little pony or sparkle bombed. I was about to move the curtain slightly aside to look into another room when Four grabbed my arm and shook his head. "We're going inside, be nice Tris. She may get a little… hostile." With that said, he opened the door and greeted the woman inside. I slowly walked towards him. Inside was a beautiful girl, her hair was brown and in soft curls, she didn't have a bed head unlike me, even after hours in the bed. Her features were sharp precise while smooth and soft at the same time. In other words, she was flawless. "Sam, this is Tris. Tris, this is Nita. She's my… friend." My face dropped, friend, or more likely _girl_ friend.

"You mean girlfriend don't you." I say. He quickly jumped and grabbed my hands, thumbs running over my knuckles. Holding hands had never really meant much to me, but Four made me realise their purpose.

"No, Tris, no. Its," He scratched the back of his neck again, which means he must be nervous, "it's more like ex. Sam is my ex-girlfriend." I let out a sigh and Four was looking at me funny while Sam was smirking.

"No need to worry, Tris. As much as I love Four, I don't love him like that. Plus it would never work, we already tried. I'm lucky he put up with me. I won't try to steal your boyfriend." She said. When my face started heating up she laughed and continued, "Or maybe future couple. I'm feeling the vibes." She said nodding and laughing the whole time. "The only thing I'm confused about is why you're here and not making out in some janitor's closet somewhere." My face burned even more now and I knew I looked like a tomato. Four laughed it off, I could see why he went out with her, not that I was happy about that. She was some positive, funny, beautiful, dream girl any guy would want, while I was an ugly pig. Great. Just great.

"We were looking at all the rooms, yours has always been my favourite. It relates to everyone in some way or another." As he starts looking at the writing on the walls I admire the room from my spot. The walls are black and there are quotes all over, written in silver and gold oil sharpie. There were also drawings taped up on the wall. I walk up to one and look in the corner for the name of the artist. It is really an amazing piece. I was disappointed to not find a signature.

"You like?" I turned around to find Sam smiling. I nod my head still mesmerized by the art. "Thanks, it's just a little sketch. Come, I'll show you more." She says patting the spot beside her on the bed. I felt like a little kid and she was the adult, trying to amaze me with some new trick they learned, only problem, we were the same age. I sat next to her eager to see more. She opened up her drawing book starting at the first page. "I'm really sorry but I started this when I was 14 so the ones at the beginning aren't very good." Sam said as she started flipping through the pages. I would stop her every few seconds from turning the page commenting on the picture. She was amazing and as she got older her style became more mature and her lines more precise, each picture getting better and better. After about half an hour Four came and sat down next to us whispering in my ear that we should leave. After we said our goodbyes to Sam we walked back to my room where I was surprised to find it silver with gold swirling lines running along the walls.

"Wow." I gasped. "It's beautiful." Everything seems to amaze me today and I was so grateful for all the distractions. I just wanted it to last a little longer.

"Tris..." Robert spoke from the door. I closed my eyes, a single tear escaping my eyelids as my hand fell from its place on the wall. I slowly turned around head down still not wanting to face him. "I'm so sorry, please let me explain." I didn't answer him. I didn't want to talk. With that in mind I walked out, my shoulder slamming into him during the process. I was done, just done. "Tris!" Robert yelled running at me. He caught my arm and pulled me towards him, I tried to pull out of his arm but it was a weak attempt. By this time I was crying, his fingers slipped under my chin, slowly raising it up. I didn't fight back, he wiped my tears away with his thumb but more just rolled down my cheeks. "I-I, I don't know what this feeling is, but I want to-"

I guess I'll never know what he wanted to do because Four ripped him away from me, not that I minded, but he was still holding on to my arm so I went tumbling once again, but this time I was caught by strong arms that held me like if he held on too tight I would break. He slowly pulled me up so I was standing. I turned around to look at him and he let go, hand instantly scratching his neck.

"Thanks." I mumbled turning around and walking to Sam's room. I had something I needed to tell her.

"-and then I just wanted to grab his face and kiss him." I sighed. "You probably don't want to hear my fantasies about your ex." I said embarrassed.

"Really, I think it's kind of cute, I've seen the way he looks at you, I say next time, make your fantasies a reality." She said winking at me.

"What!? Umm, i don't know if you forgot but I only just met Four a little while ago." I responded weakly. Lately everything I did seemed weak.

"Do you know why I'm here?" She asked, I shook my head. "Because I have some complicated disease that I couldn't pronounce if it was the only way out of hell, because my life sure as hell does count on it and that's why I can't leave _this_ hell hole. The doctors said I have about 3 months to live and I wish I was anywhere but the hospital. But it did teach me one thing, life is short. I always said I do it tomorrow, maybe next year, next month, even next year. I don't have that chance anymore, I have to live in the moment and do everything I want to do now. I don't have enough time to do everything and I regret it so much. I thought I was going to die old and would look back and everything would be perfect, but life threw me a curve ball. Take a chance and kiss the fuck out of that boy Tris." I laughed, Sam and I had gotten close and I definitely thought of her as my friend.

I decided on my new philosophy, Live now, think later. I'm not sure how that's going to work but my goal is to live by it. The next time I saw Four I would kiss him. The next time came a little sooner than I thought.

"Who are you going to kiss now?" Four asked leaning against the doorway. I gulped hard as Sam shoved me. "Not little Robbie, I hope." He said smirking at my nervous state.

"N-no one you know." I said walking out of the room hearing Sam laughing. When I realized that Four hadn't left the room I sprinted back, head pounding from the bright lights and noise, but I wasn't going to let her tell Four anything about our conversation. I popped back into the room and shouted "Don't you dare say anything to Four about what I said!" I think I interrupted something though because Sam gasped and Four looked like he was about to explode from embarrassment. "You weren't talking about me were you…" I trailed off awkwardly. I started to back away and soon I was running back to my room. What did I walk in on?

Four won't talk to me, he won't even look at me without looking away scratching the back of his neck. Every time I go to see Sam, Four is with her and starts staring at the floor. It's been three days since I walked in on the two of them, but today Sam takes in a deep breath and speaks. "You two better work out your problems, you make me worry this much and I might just die sooner so pull yourselves together and talk about whatever shit is going on between you guys!" Sam puffs and blows hair out of her face, an annoyed look plastered on her face. "You're giving me wrinkles and I'm not even 25." She mumbles.

"Fo-"

"How much did you hear? When you walked in on us? What did you hear?" He asked me obviously flustered.

"I didn't hear anything." I respond.

"Don't lie to me Tris." He growls "How fucking much did you hear!" He shouts on the edge of outrage.

I take a step towards him so I'm right up in his face and say, "I swear, I didn't hear a single thing Four, I was a little busy with my own problems, not everything is about you." I speak quietly.

"No, of course not! This is the Tris Prior show after all! Why would anything be about me!?" He shouted.

"FOUR!" Sam screams.

"Why are you doing this?" I said no longer mad but just upset that he would say such a thing.

"Because it's true. Everything is always about you, just about _you._ " When he says that I turn around, tears swimming in my eyes, but I won't let them fall. I wait for a moment, expecting him to apologise but when he says silent I decide that I won't let him see me cry again. With that thought I hug myself and walk out of the room holding onto myself tighter and tighter thinking if I hold myself together I won't break. That theory went out the window the moment I got in my room.

I wish there were locks on the doors so that I could ensure no one would walk in and I could be alone for a while. All I had wanted for the past three days was to talk to Four, but now I wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

 **AN: This is for all the short chapters ive been giving you. Its taken me so long to write this but I think its pretty good. Agree? Comment 'yes' if you liked it and 'no' if you didn't! Luv you!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm lying on my back on the bed in my hospital room, just staring at the designs on the ceiling. I need a distraction, I don't want to think anymore, I've thought enough for multiple lifetimes.

"Tris, we need to talk." The bitch says as she walks into my room.

"There's nothing to talk about Susan." I say in an emotionless voice. I'd rather be alone with my thoughts then with the woman who single handed broke my brother, the one person I would give anything to save at this point, he's the only person who has given me no reason to hate him.

"Tris. Listen to me, you haven't heard my side of the story."

"Your side? Your side! You slept with another man, which means you cheated on Caleb. You can't do that to a person. That's just wrong, you don't know what you put him through. End of story." I say turning on my side to face away from her.

She walked up to me with heavy steps on the marble tiled floor. She shoved me off the bed and I went tumbling off the edge, hitting my head on the ground. Everything starting spinning and black splotches began forming in the edge of my vision. "Listening yet?" She asks in a sickly sweet voice. "Now it's my turn to talk," all the sweetness was dropped from her tone of voice and it was bitter, "I found the perfect guy, he was drool worthy. I talked to him, we were flirting, we hit it off and he got my pants off. That's what happened, you can't blame it on me. He was so hot he could melt the sun. Any girl would do him, it's not my fault." She growled the last sentence, right up breathing in my ear, down on one knee.

When I tried to sit up she smashed my head against the cold, hard floor. The black splotches covered almost every spot of my vision. She got right up in my face and lifted me up by my hair, blood soaking her hand.

"Let her go." Oh thank the gods. "Susan, don't you think you've done enough breaking? First your virginity, then my heart, after that it was your cousins nose. Don't break Tris past the point of return, it won't make you feel better, it won't make you live longer, it would never help fill that hole that you've been living with your whole life, the one that only the perfect person, be it boy or girl, can fill. You never told me I didn't make you feel complete, I always thought that you had filled my heart, but it was just the shovel, digger a deeper hole, one that's harder to fill. But I won't give up, not on my sister, she is my flesh and blood. I will not let you hurt her." He says in a venomous voice that if it could kill, she would be 6 feet underground in a matter of milliseconds.

Susan lets go of me, my head smashes on the ground, nearly knocking me into oblivion.

"What are you going to do about it? You wouldn't dare hit a girl." She mocks as she walks up to him.

"No, but I would. No one touches my friend!" It's Sam, I would sigh, but I can barely breathe as it is. I hear a smack and thump. A blurry face appears in my vision. I hear some shouting but I can no longer make out the words. I'm lifted up and placed on the bed, hands are grabbing my arms and legs. Something pinches my arm and the blackness seems to envelope me with a warm hug.

I woke up in a warm bed. I didn't want to open my eyes because I didn't want to be greeted by reality, it's scary and dark. I didn't want to be home, I didn't want to be in the hospital, I didn't want to be much of anywhere at the moment.

"Tris, I know you're awake." I crack open an eye to see the amused expression plastered on my brothers face. It's nice to see him, and to see him happy. Even though I hate on him a lot and insult him, but as he comes to sit next to me on my comfy bed at home, I couldn't love him more, and I definitely couldn't imagine life without him. We talked and we laughed, and then cried from laughing so hard, and then whispered, then laughed again. This is what I wish life was like every day.

 **AN: Happy ending! So not too much happened this chapter but I hope it was interesting! Luv you!**


	7. Chapter 7

I always loved the weekends, I used to walk around the city with my father, walking down the streets of Barcelona, window shopping and laughing at all the weird clothing on the mannequins, and the odd styles of the people living there. Before we lived there, we had lived in LA, and I remember meeting so many people that I had idolized, and now have turned to train wrecks. As much as I wanted to stay I finally got a taste of reality after we moved, it's not all bright lights and expensive schools. Life is real. Real is hard. Hard is life, and there the circle starts yet again.

I got a minor concussion from the episode with Susan, I don't think I need to say this but I will anyways, she is out of our lives for good. The only thing I want to do with her right now is find out who that guy she slept with is. It drives me crazy not knowing who she thinks is so much more important than my brother, that she would throw their relationship away to have some stranger's child. All I know is I will find out, and you would think, oh great it's the weekend, I've got a whole two days to look into it, but most of my time will be spent babysitting for Four, and during the time I'm not babysitting, I will be helping Caleb move through the breakup. I hate weekends.

I knock on Four's door and his father answers it. "Yes?" He asks distain in his voice. Did I mention how much he hates me since we met? Well, it's more than I thought humanly possible.

"I'm here to babysit." I start, but when I see his hand on the door I notice that its tainted red. "Is everything alright Mr. Eaton?" He traces my stare to his hand and quickly removes it from its place to behind his back.

"I assure you everything is quite fine, Prior, and I don't need a babysitter. I don't know what crap my son has been telling you but I'd rather take my boy to work than leave him alone with…" He looks me up "you."

"Well then, I guess I'll be leaving since I'm clearly not wanted here." I state walking away.

"Then you've noticed! Great now just leave the country and we can forget about each other and live our lives in peace." How rude can he get? I wonder as I make my way back to my own house. Now to deal with Caleb.

Although he seems like he's handling things well, in actuality, he is a complete mess. While he is usually noisy and irritation like most older brothers, at the moment he is like a real life zombie. Doesn't speak, won't interact with people, won't even watch TV or play a simple video game. I think I'm going to name this new being Arthur, because he is clearly not Caleb anymore. "Hey, you doing ok?" I ask Caleb/Arthur as I see him cooking. He has never cooked a single thing in his life, not even a simple pea! This is really freaking me out.

Without explanation an idea pops into my mind. I call Four asking him to meet me at the park in 10 minutes. Knowing only where we were going, Caleb and Four arrive at the same time while I am waiting for them. "So, Caleb, you've been grieving, and Four, well, you really have just been super moody, and the only time we have talked in the past week was you asking me to babysit which your father very rudely declined, and I, have been trying to keep everything together and its times like these that makes it impossible, trying to handle myself as well as everyone around me without breaking down." I sigh loudly from an impossibly hard week, "Can we please talk?" I ask falling into the bench behind me, the hardships finally catching up with me.

I've already shared my piece for now in the speech I just made so I tell Caleb to speak and he talks about Susan with so much love and hatred that it confuses me. He makes me love her, despite what she did to me and my brother, with his words and the emotion behind them. How he sounds like he really does love her, but then he speaks with so much hate in his voice, like he swallowed the most sour thing in the world and can't get rid of the taste.

When he is done I wave to Four to speak and he sits on the bench beside me looking like a mess. He rakes his hand through his hair and talks, catching everyone off guard with his words. "I know I've been distant. You probably don't really care because you didn't know him but, my brother died two nights after you left the hospital."

"W-wha-what?" my mind is racing, I saw his brother this morning. How is he dead? He was so little. My mind races to situations that would never happen in a million years, but would explain what I've just learned, including an alien abduction, and this all being a dream while I'm stuck in a coma. "But I… I saw him, he was running around the house this morning and-and I _saw_ him." It feels like I'm falling off a cliff, he was so young and I barely knew him, no wonder Four hasn't been around lately, and it's not like I even wanted to talk to him so I wouldn't have picked up the phone if he had called anyways.

"Different brother. You never met him. He was 2 years older than me and we were really close, although he lives in Toronto. We never even knew he was sick, no one did. I didn't even get to say goodbye, not even on the phone." He seems to have beat himself up over that and I completely understand why, he never told his brother how much he loved him, he probably wanted to tell him so much more before he passed away.

"I'm so sorry Four." I murmur. I really do mean it, I may not have wanted to be around him the past few days, and I'm still not so sure about my feelings towards him, but that doesn't mean I don't care.

People always say, if it looks like a duck and it sounds like a duck, it's a probably a duck. Well, we definitely aren't ducks.

 **AN: So, this chapter was kind of hard to write especially since this wasn't completely fiction, I have a friend and we were fighting over some pretty stupid things, but her younger brother passed away. I've been spending most of my time with her and trying to comfort her. It's been really hard and I can't even imagine how she feels since it was her** ** _brother_** **. To me he was always just my friend's awkward little brother. This chapter is dedicated to her, I love you Nicole.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm putting this at the beginning so it cannot be missed! Lexyklyn I know this is late but I dedicate this chapter to you because whenever we talk about writing you always inspire me more and more with how much passion you show for writing, I know this chapter isn't perfect and no excuses but I hope you like it anyways! So to all my other readers please go check out her story 'Together' and read her profile and follow her!**

 **Here's the story:**

 **I've never really given life a second thought until now. To lose someone that is so close to you, it would break me. If Caleb were to disappear, never to come back, I would fall back into a place that I don't want to remember. I shiver at the thought of being back in that state.**

 **'** The only difference between life and dying, is one is trying, that's all we're gonna to do' the lyrics pop into my head as I begin to hum the familiar tune to a Twenty one pilots song. Just as I'm about to sing the chorus my phone beeps from its place on my bedside table.

I look at the caller ID, and it's an unknown number. I've always been told not to answer a number I don't know, but something seemed so familiar about it. I go for the phone but at the last minute put the phone back down and press the end button. _What the hell happened? It felt like I was under a spell or someth-_ I jump as my thoughts are interrupted by the phone ringing again. The same number I go to end the call but I can't help my curiosity.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"This is important so listen up," A deep voice replies through the phone, but all I can think as I stay glued to my bed is _wtf?_ "I've been informed that your brother Caleb has been taken and only you know how to find him. You've got 10 hours, if you don't find him in time, well, I'll spare you the gory details. Good luck." With that he hung up.

I try to get up so that I don't freak out but I can't move, I'm kicking and wriggling and yelling but It's like I've been super glued. That's when it dawns on me.

 _I can't save him…_

I wake up with a start. It was just a dream, just a dream. I slow down my breathing by humming and jump, scaring myself again when I realize that I'm humming the song from my dream. I scream as the phone rings. Unknown call. With a shaky hand I answer the phone.

"Tris." The voice is small and weak but I would never forget it. "Please, help me."

"Where are you?" I all but scream into the phone, "Please don't tell me you hurt, I can't han-"

"I'm outside."

"Outside? Why are you outside? It's raining," I look out the window and change my mind, "scratch that, it's pouring! Please tell me everything is alright."

He lets out a wobbly laugh and I know he forced it, I can't forget the sweet sound. I run out the door without bothering to grab a jacket.

When I see a figure sitting against the side of my house I run to him and grab his wet arms. "Four."

"I'm sorry Tris, I'm so so sor-"

I cut him off by placing my finger over his lips. "Let's get you inside before you freeze to death." I whisper. I help him stand up and walk him over to the couch in my living room. He grunts with effort when he falls onto the piece of furniture. "I'll get towels, yeah, lots of dry towels." I turn to walk away but a hand clamps on my warm skin, not letting go. Four tugs me to him and doesn't waste a second in kissing me.

"How was that?" He asks smiling at me.

"Wet." I say laughing, "Very wet. Now I'm going to need a shower," I tug at my top which is sticking to my skin. "and before you can comment I'm showering _alone._ " He laughs and the sound warms me up. "It's late, you should go home, and I'll see you tomorrow." Four takes my hand and kisses it.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" He asks pulling me for a hug. I mumble a response against his chest and although I am certain that he didn't understand what I said, he kisses the top of my head then walks out the door, leaving me breathless.

 **AN: SO I just got back from vacation late last night. That's why I wasn't able to update sooner. I was also trying to make this this chapter amazing for the person I dedicated it to. So, FIRST KISS! Luv you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

"What! No! I've never had milk spray from my nose you liar!" I was currently on the phone talking with Four, well, more like laughing. Things had gone back to the way they were before the kiss but I wanted to see where we stood. This is the first time talking to him since the incident yesterday and I was really hoping that we could take it further. When I quieted down and got the courage to ask I got straight to the point. "Four, we need to talk about that kiss. Do want to take it further? Or do you want to go back to being friends?" I said the last part quieter but I know he heard it.

He sighed into the phone. "We should talk about the kiss face to face, this isn't the kind of conversation we should have on the phone." Right then and there my heart shattered. He was either going to tell me that he wanted nothing more than to be friends and that night he had just been experimenting and didn't actually have any interest in me other than friendship, or that he thought things would be to awkward between us and never wanted to see me again.

"Oh. Ok." I was about to hang up but then I shoved the phone back to my ear and shouted, "Wait! Four!" I could hear him cringe in his simple response of 'yes' and continued taking in a more reasonable volume. "Yesterday, you sounded hurt on the phone, what happened? I know it wasn't acting because I know you and you can't act."

After a long pause he answered. "Not on the phone Tris." The line went dead.

I was meeting Four at the park behind our houses according to a text I had gotten just moments after he ended the call, but he was 15 minutes late and I was feeling like he was never going to come. I got up off the bench and ran home, tears threatening to spill onto my cheeks. I threw the front door to my house open and ran up the stairs to my room where I crumpled on my bed and cried for hours. Four tried calling me a few times and texted some too, but I was no longer in the mood to talk. All I wanted was to be alone and cry.

After another few minutes I ran out of tears and moodily stomped my way down the stairs to the main floor. I decided to be a cliché girl who eats ice cream and watches chick flicks when she upset. I put on _P.S. I Love You_ , but after about 3 minutes of it, I changed the channel sick of it. To be honest I never liked those kinds of movies and I didn't know why I thought it would make everything better, if anything, it made me feel worse. I put on _The Conjuring,_ my favorite movie of all time, but I couldn't even enjoy it. It was getting to a really scary part and the doorbell rang. I jumped but calmed myself down and shouted, "I'm coming!" while getting up off the couch. On my way to the door I was wiping my eyes to make it seem like I hadn't been crying minutes before. I was glad I didn't wear makeup so the job was much easier.

I opened the door and was surprised at who it was "Mrs. Eaton?" I guess Four couldn't even come himself to let me down, he sent his mother instead.

"Hello Tris. May I come in?" I was still speechless from Four's act of cowardice, so I just moved to the side and opened the door wider. "You must be wondering as to why I'm here," I nodded, "well," She paused seemingly trying to find the right words. "I… I don't want you seeing my son. He has a lot going on in his life right now and his father was punishing him earlier for not telling us that he was spending so much time with you. To put it lightly, Marcus is very upset."

"Punished? What do you mean by punished?" The hurt still hit me like a bullet but that didn't mean that I didn't care about him. Also, if she came over to tell me I'm not allowed to see her son, does that mean he was going to take a step into the world of dating or even just a little more than friendship with me? But I couldn't get over the word punished. Was he being harmed?

"Oh! Nothing, just grounded and a little bit a shouting. N-nothing serious though." I gave her a look noticing her stutter, "Really! It's just hard to see my husband mad at my son. I mean they are the two most important people to me so…" She trailed off. I decided to let it go because it did make sense but I wasn't going to forget. Once Four was ungrounded I was going to get some answers, and then I would let him go because I don't want him getting in more trouble than he's already in.

The next day I decide to go over to Zeke and Uriah's house where they said I will be meeting more people so I have more friends because I apparently bother them to much but I know they love me anyways, in a friendly way of course. We have been talking a lot on the phone and texting lately but haven't seen each other in person for a while.

When I get to their house I open the door because they had told me I didn't need to knock. The first thing I saw was not Uriah or Zeke or most of the other people there, but Four making out with some tall girl with dark brown skin and short black hair. My eyes instantly welled up with tear and I just stared for a moment before I took off running, slamming the door behind me. Tears were streaming down my face, the wind whipping them away almost as quick as they came. I was told he was grounded but he must not be and the fact that he didn't find me or even make an effort to see me obviously means he didn't care about me half as much I had hoped. I thought I was over this heartbreak, but I guess not because if anything it hurt more this time. I guess he moved on and forgot about me, but I don't think I'll ever forget the butterflies that erupted in my stomach or the warm feeling, the feeling that I was loved, that spread through my body or how it felt so right, like it was meant to be. But the world must have other plans for me, and maybe this was a step in the right direction, maybe we just were supposed to find other people, and this was the worlds wake up sign, telling me to let go. I promised myself I would, I just wanted to hold on for a few more days, before I let go forever.

Zeke and Uriah must have found out that I was the one who had fled and decided since we didn't hang out at the get together, they would come over to my house and kick out Caleb. He's been acting all strange and moody lately and I can't for the life of me figure out why. I mean as far as I know, his life is great at the moment but obviously there is something he isn't telling me, and I plan to find out, just not right now.

"We know about your major crush on Four Tris! You don't need to hide your feelings ok? I mean I would be honored if those feeling were directed towards me but it would also be a little awkward. I can honestly say that I could not see us together. I'm very sorry if I just broke your heart." I smiled a bit at Zeke's statement mostly because I was imagining us together and it just didn't work and I started frowning again when I started to think of Four and I as a couple. I knew he was trying to lift the mood but I just wasn't didn't feel like doing anything other than lying on down and regretting all of my life decisions, but I don't think the two most goofy and energetic people I know are willing to let me sulk in peace. I fell back onto my bed which we were all currently sitting on and sighed, very loudly I might add.

"Come on Tris! Don't be a party pooper!" Uriah whined grabbing my hand and shaking it. When he didn't get his way with me a devious smile spread on his face. I looked between him and his brother and saw an identical expression. I was about to protest to whatever they were planning but they looked at each other and nodded, pulling the sheet off the bed with me on top before I could get a sound out.

"Oof!" I was sprawled on the sheet which was now on the floor but before I could stand they picked up the sides of the blanket and carried me. "What the hell! Let me go!" I would slide off the way they were swinging me made impossible unless I wanted to crack open my skull. This was clearly on purpose and I glared at them with as much hatred as I could muster. Zeke had at least a small amount of sense and looked slightly afraid before looking away. He had been training me because he said that I threw and weak punch and he knew I could do some serious damage now. On the other hand Uriah flashed me his famous goofy grin and started talking.

"You needed to get out of the house and we needed you out of your room to do that," He says taking the first few steps down the stairs. The swinging has decreased a little, but not enough for me to tackle the steps while jumping out of this prison I'm trapped in, "So this was the be-" he stumbled and nearly fell down the staircase, and almost launched me out and took me with him. But before any catastrophes occurred, he regained his balance and left me shaking clutching the bedding with all my strength. "best solution."

I gaped at them in horror. Uriah paid my look no attention while Zeke raised his eyebrows in a silent question. "You're going to take me like this outside! I never agreed to this! Everyone will think you're crazy! This is kidnapping!" I shouted at them only earning me a chuckle from Uriah.

"That's ok Tris, everyone already think we're crazy so it won't make a much of a difference. And it's not like anyone's going to call the police or anything because they see us hanging out together so they'll think it's a prank which I guess in a way it is, and the only people who dislike Zeke and I so much as to do anything about our behavior are Mrs. and Mr. Eaton, but they dislike you even more than us, so I doubt they would want to help you, so you see its useless trying to escape this situation because our logic is on point, and you will see it happen right before your eyes once we figure out how to get the stupid door open with letting you go." The two boys were stuck on how to open the door but that didn't stop them from swinging the blanket making me dangerously dizzy.

"Can you at least stop swinging this stupid death machine you have made my once trusted bedding into before I pass out for dizziness?" I ask closing me eyes and lying on back while rubbing my temples.

Zeke answers my question this time. "Yeah, as soon as we are on the sidewalk we'll stop swinging you."

"Thank God." I reply but then a question come to mind. "Wait, why the sidewalk?"

"Because," Uriah says, "You're barefoot so you'll be too disgusted by the ground to walk, so you won't be able to leave." I groan and hit my forehead with my hand repeatedly until Uriah speaks up again, by this time we are making our way down the walkway that leads up to my house. "You're gonna give yourself a bruise if you keep hitting your head." I sigh and sit up to take a peek at the ground. We are now on the sidewalk and the swinging has ceased, much to my relief. It looks dirty and gross, I don't want to put my freshly washed feet on such a dirty surface.

I look around not knowing what else to do. "Where are you taking me?" I ask trying to make conversation and get answers at the same time.

"Our place." Said Zeke. "When you're leaving you can borrow a pair of shoes and we will drive you so its easier to carry your sheet." He finishes.

We are about two minutes from the Pedrad household and the boys are huffing with effort. "Guess this wasn't as good of an idea as you thought, was it?" I asked smirking enjoying watching them exhausted and sweaty although it was a quite disgusting sight.

They set me down and I stood up while Zeke unlocked the door opening it for me to walk in, but I was frozen in place when I saw the person I was avoiding. When they noticed I wasn't moving they looked inside and they ran at Four, dragging him upstairs and to Zeke's room. Uriah leaned over the railing and said, "Make yourself comfortable! It'll just be a minute!" He then disappeared into Zeke's room closing the door behind him.

I sat down on the couch but after ten minutes I was bored out of my mind and went to the room everyone was in to see what was taking so long.

"-till don't get how the hell you knew Tris was going to be here!" Zeke shouted. I was about a meter from the door and the voices were muffled but I could mostly make out what they were saying. When I heard my name I was instantly curious as to why they were talking about me, so I decided to listen in.

"I didn't I just knew that you guys were going to her house and I thought I'd wait for you to get home so we could talk. I had no clue she was going to be here!" Four answered.

"She doesn't want to see you, she caught you kissing Christina," so she has a name, "so why don't you leave her alone?" says Zeke. I don't think Uriah is really participating in this discussion.

"I can't believe you haven't told her Zeke! I thought we were best friends! You know perfectly well that it was a game of spin the bottle!" I was angry now. How long were they going to keep me in the dark about this?!

I was about to open the door when Zeke responded. Making me stop my actions. "I'm sorry but I can't let her go out with you. Your father never liked her, even when he didn't know her and he blew up when he found out you two kissed! You think a silly meeting is going to change that? The answers no!"

"Well it certainly can't do any harm, I mean he already hates her!" Ouch. That comment hurt. How did I not hear any of this on the couch? "And you have no control over my love life Zeke."

"Oh really? I still can't believe you called her after you were beaten! I mean what if one of your cuts got blood all over you? Then what?"

"Marcus is more careful than that, he may not be an even remotely good parent, but he is careful with that kind of stuff!"

Zeke huffed in annoyance. "Yeah but you were bleeding, you told me that, and what if when you hugged her or even at any point when she was touching you, you got blood on her? What would lie would you spin?"

"I'd say I was helping my mom in the kitchen and I spilt red food coloring on myself."

"You really think she's that stupid? Even if she didn't push it then she'd remember and ask you about it eventually. And do you expect her to be completely open with you when the only thing she knows about you is your favorite color!? I don't even think she knows your actual first name!" I thought about it and it was true. I knew generic things like what sport he plays or what his favorite movie is, but I didn't know the deep things about him. Not even his real first name.

"I don't either of her parent's names. I don't know why she moved, I only know that she has a brother!" Now that was not true. I've told him everything about myself other than things that have to do with my parents, but the only person who knows anything about them is Caleb, and I'm not ready to tell that. It's not even that I don't trust him because I do, it's that I myself am not mentally ready to relive that time of my life. But he knows things I don't tell most people about, like how when I was about 8 I was over at my friend's house, and her father started touching me. I knew little about the subject but I knew enough that the ways he was touching me was wrong. I had tried to leave but he beat me and eventually knocked me out. He didn't take it further than touching luckily, so I am still a virgin, but the memory is still hard to talk about. He knows more than just that but that is the most personal thing about me that he knows.

"Fair enough but I don't want you dating her Four. Your father could hurt her and I can't imagine how broken she would be if you broke it off with her while you two were actually dating! She's already feeling awful about herself and you aren't together, you've shared one kiss! But I think your fathers a danger to her and I won't let Tris hurt because of you. We may be best friends Four, but I care about her too and I don't want to see her hurt and have to be the one that picks up all the pieces of her broken heart. It's a burden I don't want to carry." Zeke says. That pushes me over the edge. Fuck this, I want a say in what's being thrown around.

I throw open the door and all eyes turn to me. "What the fuck is going on. I want answers right now or God help me." When no one answers, I turn on my heel and walk right out of the house furious. When I hear 3 sets of feet getting closer and closer to me by the second I stop and turn around. "What? What do you want, because I thought all of you were too shocked to speak?" I start to mimic them, dropping my jaw and widening my eyes more than a cartoon character could, then, slapping my hand in front of my mouth making myself look as stupid as possible.

"Tris I can explain." Zeke tries to continue but I cut him off.

"Actually, you know what? Don't speak. I'm sick of all your lies, and I don't want to hear it. I turn to Zeke, you think I can't take care of myself and that I'm some burden and that I can't be trusted with the truth because you think I can't handle it. And Four," I turn to Four getting even more pissed off. "I don't even know what to say to you. Let's start with how you lied about not knowing anything about me," he reddens when I say that, "I told you something that I haven't told anyone about, the only other person who knows is Caleb. That douchebag," I pointed to Zeke, "made a good point though, because, I don't know anything about you, but I've been so open about my past. I have a reason to not talk about my parents and it's not because I don't trust you but because I'm not ready to relive it. Also, I'm not that stupid, ok, I know the difference between blood and water. I think it's about damn time that you stop thinking of me as helpless. I never was helpless and I will never be helpless. And you," I turn to Uriah, "you… well you are the only person who hasn't pissed me off." I grab Uriah by the arm and start to drag him away.

He just had to open his big mouth when we were back at my house though. "Zeke was just trying to help and Four really cares about you, they were just trying to make the other one look bad."

"Yeah, maybe, but I'm still the one who got burned." When he opens his mouth I point to the door. "Go, Uriah. Just go." He walks out the door without another sound. I fall on the couch, and drift off into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

 **AN: So a long chapter for a long wait. Anyways, school just started so that sucks. I also don't know a single person in my class so that's worse. And its picture day today so that's just the cherry one the cake right? But aside from that, I would get home and write, so that calmed me down. This chapter came surprisingly easy, so I hope it's good and not just some random words that came to mind. I always love to hear from readers, if you have any questions, feel free to PM me or Review, you can also give suggestions, I may or may not use them, but if I do I will give a shout out. Vote and follow! Thanks! Luv you!**


End file.
